


Soft to the Touch

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [18]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Rafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Rafe/Sam, One character playing with the other’s hair.





	

Rafe’s hair was rarely unkempt. He viewed it as a reflection of his nobility, perhaps. Always perfectly combed and groomed, his dark hair gelled back with just enough product. It _never_ looked greasy and was always soft to the touch. Sam envied it a hell of a lot more than his own coarse and thick hair, but he also loved Rafe’s hair even more.

He found every chance he could to play with it, to stroke his palm over it and smirk at Rafe’s brief annoyance. However, he found that a _sleepy_ Rafe actually _craved_ the simple action.

And right now, on this plane to Paris, first class and midnight, Rafe was looking _pretty_ sleepy. His head kept lolling against Sam’s shoulder from where they lounged on the couch. A couch, in a plane. Still made Sam laugh, reminding him of those old school Bond movies, and star-studded villains. 

Finally, Sam managed to coax Rafe onto his side, situating the other man’s head in his lap. “There ya go,” He mumbled affectionately, draping his denim jacket over Rafe’s shoulders. The shorter man merely gave a slurred reply, voice thick with sleep and unintelligent as he rested his temple against Sam’s knee. “Just get some rest, Rafe,” Sam hushed, running his fingers through the soft hair atop Rafe’s head.

Soon, Rafe calmed, his breathing evening out into the territory of slumber while Sam continued to stroke and pet over the dark locks. Although he was mindful not to mess Rafe’s hair up _too_ much, as they still had to make a brief public appearance once the plane landed. Sam eventually turned his head to gaze out the darkened window and smiled to himself, feeling quite at ease and content for being incredibly high off the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! good!!!


End file.
